Ben Solo's Awakening
by JediGoddess12345
Summary: *Based after the events of The Rise of Skywalker* Ben Solo dies, but according to Luke Skywalker, he wasnf supposed to die that day saving Rey on Exogol. Hes been sent back by the Force to fight abother battle. Ben has a second chance at life, and is determined to make things right.
1. Chapter1

_**Ben Solo's Awakening** _

This story is based after the events of The Rise of Skywalker.*

Ben opens his eyes, he's looking up at an evening sky. He sits up and looks around. He's in a forst of some kind, it's rather dark from the lack of light as night time begins to set in. Ben does not recognise this place, or how long he's been there.

_"Ben." _A familiar voice calls out to him.

Ben turns and is faced with none other than Luke Skywalker.

_"U-uncle Luke.." _Ben stutters _"I-I'm sorry. For everything."_

_"Ben, I understand." _Luke reassures Ben _"The dark side makes us do many unthinkable things."_

_"Where am I?" _Ben asks

_"You are in the Force." _Luke replies

_"In the Force?"_ Ben repeats _"Like, a Force ghost?" _

_"Pretty much, you died saving Rey." _Luke says

_"How long have I been here?" _Ben asks

_"About 2 months." _Luke replies

_"Then why do I not remember anything?" _Ben asks

_"That I do not know." _Luke replies _"what I do know is you're not supposed to be here. Not yet." _

_"What do you mean?" _Ben crosses his arms

_"Your Destiny was not to die where you did. You had more to do but you died too soon." _

_"I wasn't going to leave Rey die like that!"_

_"It may have been her destiny. Just as yours was to live." _

_"Well, what now? I can't exactly go back to being alive." _

_"If it's the Force's will, the Force can recreate your body as you were before You died."_

_"Do you think that'll happen?" _

_"I do, yes." _

_"Well seeing as I obviously don't have a lot of time, where's my mother?"_

_"I thought you'd ask. So she came with me."_

Leia appears from behind some trees. Her white cloak contrasting brightly against the forest colours.

_"Ben..." _Leia tears up a little _"it's so great to see you."_

_"Mom..." _Ben's eyes fill with tears _"I'm so sorry. I was stupid, I let Snoke manipulate me. I let him take advantage of me. What he did to me, cost me to take my own fathers life. It's haunted me daily since."_

Leia embraces her son _"it's alright. I understand. You're home, and that's what matters. But what does, is the fact you don't belong here yet." _Leia looks at her son _"you need to be with Rey and the Resistance. They need you now more than ever."_

_"They won't take me back" _Ben sighs

_"Yes they will. If they know you're there to help. I'm sure Rey more than anyone will take you in. Just be honest with them all. Don't lie, and don't hide your intentions." _Leia says _"it's time for you to go. Good luck, I love you, Ben. May the Force be with you, always." _

The last words Ben heard before everything went black. After some time, he couldn't hear anything but felt a cold hard ground beneath him. Ben opens his eyes and sits up. He finds himself in the exact spot he collapsed and died. He looks around and finds the place abandoned. Or so it looks.

Ben knee he had to find Rey. He needed a ship. Ben got to the surface and looked for any ships that could fly. After a few hours Ben finally finds an X-Wing that looks as though it could fly. With a few small fixes, Ben gets the X-Wing up and ready to fly. He climbs into the ship and starts it up. The engine roars as the ship begins to float above the ground. Ben leaves the planet and finds the Resistance base is a saved marker on the X-Wing's maps. With this, Ben is quickly able to locate the base and makes his way there. After a long travel, Ben arrives at the planet, enters the atmosphere and continues following the map toward the base. Ben finally can see the base. As he begins landing he notices that he's attracted much attention. As if they weren't expecting a ship to come in. Especially one of their own. Rey, Finn and Chewbacca come outside to see what's going on and who turned up in the ship.

Ben was nervous, and didn't know what to think. He unbuckled himself from the seat and opened the hatch allowing him to exit the ship. He quickly jumps out and takes a moment to himself. Ben carefully turns around to reveal his identity to the Reaistance. There's a clear state of shock running throughout everyone's faces. No one knows what to say, or how to react.

Ben Solo is supposed to be dead? He died on Exogol. Rey confirmed it. Was there some sort of mistake?

_"B-Ben?!" _Rey stutters in shock _"How are you here?" _

_"I honestly am not sure myself. Luke said something about you needing my help, and that I was not supposed to become one with the Force yet. He said my presence at the time felt unnatural because I still have unfinished business. I came here because I didn't know where else to go. I thought you could help me." _

_"Ben, of course I'll help you!" _Rey exclaims _"you helped me defeat Palpatine. You saved my life. This is the least I can do for you."_

_"Thank you, Rey." _Ben says with a small smile

_"Come with me, you must be exhausted." _Rey says

_"I am. I came straight from Exogol." _Ben sighs

_"That's a long journey for sure." _Rey replies

Rey leads Ben into the base. He takes in what he sees, remembering his mother built the rebellion to what it is today. Rey shows Ben where he will sleep, where he can train, where to eat etc.

_"Rey?" _Ben asks

_"Yes?" _Rey replies

_"Where can I build a new lightsaber?" _Ben asks

_"Ah, come with me." _Rey replies

Ben follows Rey through a series of corridors to a room. She opened the door and there was a workshop for lightsabers. Everything Ben needed, at his fingertips.

_"Thank you Rey." _

_"If you need anything, feel free to ask me anytime." _Rey hands Ben a device that looks much like a watch and worn like one.

"Thank you."

Rey smiles and leaves the room, leaving Ben and a lightsaber workbench. Ben spent the best part of 4 hours at this work bench constructing his lightsaber. Luckily there were already Kyber crystals at his disposal. Looks at though some were kept from other lightsabers_. _His final design was a long silver hilt. Both ends of the lightsaber matched, like a mirror image. Proud of his new design, Ben clips it to his belt and leaves the room. Along the way he bumps into Finn and Rey.

_"So how'd the lightsaber build go?" _Rey asks

_"Pretty good!" _Ben replies proudly showing Rey his lightsaber

_"Why is the hilt so long?" _Finn asks

_"It's meant to be. You'll see why, when the time comes." _Ben says with a devious smile

_"So tell me, Ben." _Finn says _"How are you going to make me believe I can trust you?" _

_"I will do whatever I need to, to prove to you that I have no ill intentions." _Ben replies _"Kylo Ren is dead. Only Ben Solo lives now. I intend to keep it that way. I have been given a second chance, I'm not going to throw it away." _

_"I will give you a chance." _Finn says _"but you must prove to me I can trust you. It will not be easy. I'm sure you can understand."_

_"Of course." _Ben replies _" I don't expect people to just instantly forgive me. These things take time, and I know I can't take it all back, but I can change what I do from here on out." _

_"Glad to hear it." _Finn replies before leaving to take care of some duties.

_"Don't worry about Finn, he will come around." _Rey smiles

_"I know, I just need to give it time." _Ben replies. _"Anyway, I'm off to get some rest, I'm exhausted." _

_"Of course." _Rey smiles _"I hope you sleep well." _

_"Thank you, Rey." _Ben smiles as he leaves and heads toward his quarters. Upon arriving he closes the door behind him and slumps on the bed. He closes his eyes for a mere moment. In that moment he fell sleep. Unmoved, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter2

Ben woke the next morning and found he hadn't moved from where he slumped on the bed, he found himself starfished over the bed, his shoes still on. He doesn't move for a moment, thinking over the things that have gone on so far. He has returned from the dead, which has been hard in itself. He's had to face lots of uncertainty from member of the Resistance, which is understandable, and he's yet to find out why he's needed alive so badly. Why did the Force will Ben Solo to live? Ben also began to wonder why he didn't remember much of his time dead, only just before he was sent back. Was something being hidden from Ben? Why was everyone so adamant Ben needed to return. These were questions Ben needed answers to. He didn't know how to get them, but one day he would. The thought of not having the answers bothered him, but Ben knew he had to be rational about things.

If he could, he'd ask Luke if he had the chance. At least that's what he tells himself. But right now, Ben has to train, and be ready for whatever comes next.

Ben spends time training with his new lightsaber. The hilt was long and the silver shone in the light. His lightsaber was Dual-Weild, which when ignited, 2 blue blades emerge from each end. He continues to hone his skills and get stronger every day.

It's clear many Resistance members disagree with the choice of Ben joining. People are sceptical and it's understood.

Over the next 2 weeks, Ben spends this time adjusting to life once again, training and proving himself to the Resistance that he won't betray them. It's not been an easy task, that's for sure, but Ben has been trying very hard and doing whatever he can to prove it.

Rey was always promising everyone how Ben was with them, and wouldn't betray them. She was so adamant that Ben Solo had turned for good. Realised the mistakes he made and wanted to do better, that he knew it wouldn't make the bad things go away, but to prove he can change.

Some Resistance members eventually begin to trust him, and even build a relationship with him. Finn was always going to be the hardest to prove himself to, but it was clear Finn was coming around. He began to talk to Ben more, even when he didn't have to.

Ben felt happier in the fact that he was gaining people's trust, that some believe he has changed.

One morning, Ben awoke to the morning sun shining through the window. Ben hides his head under the blanket and groans loudly. After a few minutes, Ben pulls himself from bed to take a shower and get dressed. He dries his hair and rakes his hand through his hair, pushing it from his face.

Ben heads to the canteen to have breakfast. He sees Rey on the way and catches up to her and walks beside her

_"Late morning too huh?" _Ben smiles

_"I slept in by mistake" _Rey laughs

_"Well, mine was somewhat intentional" _Ben chuckles

_"That's true, it's not often I see you up in time for breakfast!" _Rey giggles

Rey and Ben enter the canteen, get their breakfast and join the table witch seated Finn, Poe, Rose, along with a few pilots.

_"Shit" _Finn laughs _"Do my eyes deceive me, or has Ben Solo actually made it to the first meal of the day?" _

_"Yes," _Ben laughs _"it's crazy, I can rise before noon...as long as I have my coffee"_

Ben sighs happily as he sips his coffee. Once breakfast is over, it's time to get some work done.

Finn goes off on training with some of the other ground based fighters. Poe heads off to the hangar bay. Rey and Ben go outside of the base, in the open area, to train.

Rey and Ben have started to master many of the abilities of the Force. They grew in strength each day, and continued to do so. Both learned new fighting techniques. Ben didn't exactly follow a form, he knew of them, but decided to fight how he felt best worked for him. Rey just fought as she always had.

They found that together, they could use the Force to more powerful lengths. The pair begin to feel ready to Face the Final Order, when/if they return.

The Final Order, were tearing through planets, destroying homes, killing innocent people. No one understood what they were looking for, all anyone knew is that they had to be stopped.

In the canteen, Ben, Rey, Finn, Poe, And Rose all day around a table talking about the new information.

_"So, fill me in, what has gone on since I've been...gone" Ben asks_

"Well since palpatine died there was no one left to lead the Final Order, or we think." Rey replies _"So they're looking for a way to crawl back. Destroying planets, taking children and making them become troopers. They're decimating planets here, there and everywhere. It's like everything is going back to the way it was before palpatine died. The Final Order will take over the galaxy if we don't stop them!"_

_"So what do we do about the Final Order?" _Ben asks _"we need to do something, they're tearing through planets like there's no tomorrow. People are dying!" _

_"Why are they doing this?" _Rey exclaims

_"Are they looking for something?" _Finn asks

_"Is it possible they're looking for a new leader?" _Rose pipes up

Ben sighs heavily and slumps a little _"It is more than possible that they're looking for a new leader. Chances are they're looking for a Force user to lead them. Most look up to Force users due to their abilities and power. The Final Order are looking for someone to become a Sith Lord. And rule just the Final Order."_

_"So they'll only stop once they find a leader?" _Finn sighs

_"Unless we stop them first." _Ben replies

_"They need to be stopped. Now" _Poe says

_"We will figure it out" _Ben replies

_"What was it like?" _Rey asks _"The afterlife, or whatever it's called"_

_"I don't remember." _Ben shrugs

"You don't remember any of it?" Rey asks

_"Not a single thing." _Ben sighs _"2 months that I can never remember. But why can't I remember? I remember the day I came back. I remember seeing Luke. I remember saying goodbye before I left."_

_"Maybe there's something we can find out?" _Finn asks _"Rey, don't you have the Jedi texts? Won't they give any answers for things like that?"_

_"Finn, that's a great idea!" _Rey exclaims _"I never thought of looking there, if it's related to the Force, it should be in there."_

_"What if it's not?" _Ben asks _"What if something else is going on?" _

_"Then we will figure it out!" _Poe says _"If we try, I don't see why we can't do it!"_

_"I don't remember him being so preppy" Ben laughs a little_

_"Myself and Finn are Acting General of this base. It's part of our job to make sure everyone here is motivated happy and receives help where possible." _Poe says with a smile

_"Wow!" _Ben exclaims _"congratulations guys! I'm sure you're doing just fine. I know my mother would have chosen you for good reason."_

_"I appreciate the kind words." _Poe smiles and Finn nods in agreement.

They all finish up food and go about their daily duties, except Rey, who's gone off on her own.

Rey knew what the Final Order were looking for. They were looking for her. She felt the pull to the Dark Side, and the Final Order got closer by the day. She wondered if she could stop them, lead them away from here,from Ajan Kloss, from their hidden base which looks as though it's having a battle with nature. Hidden amongst the forest trees. Rey didn't know what to do, she didn't want to give in to the Dark Side, but it called her, and became stronger with each day. Each day rage grew in her, hatred, fear. It sat in the pit of her stomach, knowing at her. Rey was in pain. She did her best to ignore it.

She refused to believe her destiny lay within the Dark Side. It wasn't possible, was it? No, no it's not possible. That's what she told herself anyway.


	3. Chapter3

Ben woke one morning and began his usual routine. He was out training, taking in the morning sun, brushing up on his skills. It's been hard, adjusting back into the life of living. Although he doesn't remember anything before he came back, he feels that something is different. There's a calm, deep within his soul. A calm he's always dreamed of, longed for. He had no doubt in his mind anymore, this was his path. He was the only one left of his family. He refused to let his life fall apart again. He's had a second chance at life, and this time, he would carry on his family legacy l, he would never give up, trust in the Force, and do the right thing.

Ben's calm peaceful thinking was interrupted by what sounded like a thermal detonator. Ben quickly took his lightsaber within his hands and ran inside the base. The detonator luckily missed the base, but any closer and the base would be gone. Fighters had already poured out of the doors, all wings were in the air. It was them. The Final Order.

_"Shit." _Ben muttered. He mustered up his strength and walked through the door. He faced an Order that was once his. Yet, different. Troops in red armour stood out against the green and brown shades of Ajan Kloss' landscape.

Some of the troopers stopped a moment when they saw Ben.

_"Is that the Supreme Leader?" _Ben overheard a Stormtrooper ask another. Thanks to the Force, he could use it to hear better.

Ben laughs a little to himself. _"In the flesh." _He says loud enough for the Stormtroopers to hear. _"I suggest you get out of here and stop attracting innocents." _

_"Or what?" _A Stormtrooper retorts

_"You'll wish you never stepped out of that shit-hole you call base." _Ben smirks _"You don't have a chance against us. I will be sure to put an end to this."_

_"You cannot stop us now, Ren." _Another Stormtrooper pipes up

_"Kylo Ren is dead." _Ben snaps a little _"Only Ben Solo lives now. You do not know what I am capable of. Do not underestimate my power."_

_"Kill them." _A voice calls out

In that moment, blasters came flying up, pointing at the rebels, and within a split second, blaster shots began to spray everywhere.

Rey began deflecting the shots as Ben quickly took cover. He took his lightsaber from his utility belt and looked at it for a moment.

This was it, this was his time. He's trained a lot, but his first battle as a Jedi, since the Force decided to give him another chance at life. Ben took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the brim, and slowly exhaling before standing up and ignoring his lightsaber. The blue blades emerged from each end and Ben took on a battle stance. Ben cleared his mind, he was ready to let the Force guide him. He remembered the teachings of the Jedi. He took a deep breath as an enemy grew closer to him. He slung back his lightsaber and as he swung forward, he exhaled the blade swung at the trooper but managed to block it. Ben pulled his lightsaber away and the trooper stung another attack. Ben spun around, taking out a trooper behind him and threw his lightsaber at the trooper attacking him, it swung behind the trooper, who thought Ben had missed so had a moment of Triumph. That was until the lightsaber curved and impales the trooper. He fell to the floor and Ben used the Force to bring the lightsaber back to his hand. Rey was surrounded by troopers. Her yellow blade swinging endlessly taking each one out, one by one.

Finn was shooting from behind a rock when he didn't notice a trooper had snuck up behind him. Luckily Ben noticed and quickly threw his lightsaber, taking out the trooper behind Finn and effortlessly pulls the lightsaber back to his hand once more. Finn looks behind him and looks back toward Ben. Finn nods a thank you toward Ben. Ben gives him a nod and a smile in return.

The battle blared on, but it soon became clear to this one Platoon that Ajan Kloss was not being taken over today. The platoon retreat with the few that's left to report back to base and the rebels are left wondering what to do next.

_"The Final Order will know exactly where we are now." _Rey sighs

_"We need to get out of here." _Finn says

_"Where will we go?" _Poe asks

Ben thinks silently, there's one person he'd love to ask, if he could. Ben quietly reaches out with the Force, hoping Rey doesn't notice. She seems to engrossed in the conversation. As he clears his mind, noises became muffled.

_Uncle Luke _Ben thought _I need your help, please_

_Ben, I'm here _

_The Final Order have found us, we don't know what to do or where to go, we aren't ready for this. I'm not ready for this. I'm afraid, uncle Luke. _

_It's okay to be afraid sometimes. Just don't let it turn you to the Dark Side. Ben, trust in the Force, let it guide you. What is the force telling you?_

_I do not feel the Dark Side as I once did, in fact, I don't feel it at all. It's weird, as if it never happened, but I remember it all so vividly. I trust in the Force uncle, but we don't know where to take everyone, where is safe. _

_Trust in the Force and it will guide your way._

Luke was gone, and Ben sat quietly for a moment, trying to catch up with the conversation.

_"We need somewhere to take these people!" _Finn exclaims _"we can't stay here!!"_

_"There is nowhere else to go!" _Poe snaps

_"Hey guys, calm down!" _Ben finally steps in _"Look, this is a hard time for us all. We are all afraid of what's going to happen, but I think there's somewhere we can go, for now, until we find a better place to establish a permanent base."_

_"Where?" _Poe asks

_"The Final Order have not gone hear Ach-To have they?" _Ben asks Rey

_"No." _Rey replies _"For then, there's nothing there, so they just left it."_

_"Then that's the perfect place to go!" _Ben replies _"Think about it, if they have no interest in the planet and clearly don't believe we'd go there again, hence not destroying it. Then we will be fine! At least until we establish a proper base. That's the best I have to offer." _

_"That's the only option we got." _Finn says

_"Then let's load up the essentials and get the fuck out of here before they return!" _Poe says quickly leaping to his feet.

Poe called everyone together and briefed everyone of the plan and where they were going. Everyone quickly dispersed and got things together that were important.

Within the next hour and a half everyone was loaded up and beginning to get in their ships. Ben, Rey, Finn and Chewie entered the Falcon. Chewie sat at the main controls, and Rey nudged Ben, insisting he takes the copilot controls. Chewie looks over his shoulder and noticed this. Chewie growls at Ben, inviting him to sit as the copilot.

Ben gingerly takes the seat and looks over the controls. His father had taught him what they were all for, well tried to. Ben knee most of the controls but some were like a whole new world to him. Ben put on the headset as Chewie began lift off, signalling Ben fo engage thrusters. Ben entered the co-ordinates to Ach-To into the Navicom and began their corse by entering light speed.

_"Never thought I'd fly in my fathers ship" _Ben said with a small laugh _"let alone be the co-pilot."_

Rey smiled at Ben, admiring the happiness in his eyes. _"Your father would love knowing you're piloting the Falcon with Chewie." _

Ben laughed a little, leaning back in his chair. Ben closed his eyes for a moment, his mind ran back to memories of his father teaching him what makes a good pilot. It was t often Ben got time with his father but when he was there, it was perfect. Han was always busy, and never seemed to have time for him which hurt, but now Ben realises it was to make sure Ben had all he needed. He smiled to himself, and after a moment, opened his eyes.

It was the right time as they were just coming out of Hyperspace. The planet of Ach-To lay before them, displaying bright colours of green, blue, some grey signifying mountains. It was beautiful.

_"This is it guys." _Ben says over the headset though comms. _"Welcome to Ach-To. Our next mission is to find a viable place to live. Keep an eye out, if you spot something, let us know."_

Chewie looked over at Ben and smiled. He watched Ben pressing buttons and flicking switches and was glad to see him back. Chewie has missed Ben. They were inseparable once. Chewie held out hope Ben would return, and now he's back, Chewie couldn't be happier. Chewie often noticed how much Ben was like Han. Little things he would do, reminded him of Han.

Ben had that devious smile whenever he had a plan, just like his father. Ben's heart was so much like his father it was uncanny.

After a little searching everyone agreed on the perfect area. The land was flat and grassy, yet trees hung overheard. Meaning the base they'll build will be harder to see from the sky. Everyone landed the ships and made sure they were hidden as to not draw attention.

_"We need to move those logs" _Poe sighs _"but how would we do that?"_

_Just watch."_ Ben says with a smirk. Ben closes his eyes and reaches for the Force. He lets it's power flow through his veins. Ben reaches out his arm, toward the logs and let the power of the Force lift them at his will. He gently lifted the logs and moved them much further away to avoid them getting in the way, once cleared, it was time to build. To get this done in time everyone must work together. Each person had a job to do, and Poe attempted to make things go smoothly as possible and that everyone at least had a roof over their heads tonight. Some were given the job of setting up a fire whilst others were planning to prepare food for everyone.

Rey sat in the corner of the large tent like fixture. The sun was setting and everyone settled down near the fire to fill up on some food. Rey sat in the corner with her bowl and silently ate as her mind trailed off.

She knew that with Palpatine gone they'd attempt to find her, as his heir. She felt guilty, as she felt she was putting everyone at risk. She sat and watched as everyone was laughing. Ben was making jokes and making everyone laugh to lighten up the mood. Everyone were all telling stories and sharing funny moments. Rey watched silently and she wondered what risk she put them under by being with them. She was afraid, she felt the darkness rising inside her. She fought it as much as she could. She doesn't know how much longer she can fight. In times of struggle, she would turn to Leia for advice.

_What would Leia do?_

One line that drummed through her mind often. These days it was getting harder to imagine what Leia would do. Rey was losing hope, in herself. She promised to fight the dark side and wouldn't give in, but with each day the task grew harder to complete. Rey refused to believe that was her path.

It was time for everyone to hunker down and get some sleep. Sleeping bags were rolled out, some were already in their sleeping bags. Rey climbed in her own and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep and forget all her problems, even if for a brief moment.


	4. Chapter4

Rey's eyes fluttered open, stirred by the morning sun. She sat up and stretched. She hoped sleeping would make her felt a little better than the night before, but she was wrong, if anything she felt worse. With little effort, Rey pulled herself out of her sleeping bag, rolled it up and walked out to look up at the morning sky. As she looks down to eye level she saw Ben a little further out, he was training.

She watched his movements as he swung his lightsaber. She watched as the lightsaber dances around between Ben's fingers as it spun and moved around.

She wondered how Ben would take it, if she fell to the Dark Side. Would he be angry? She did know he'd try his damn hardest to bring her back. Maybe that's good? Rey didn't know anymore.

Ben seemed to come back so pure. Yet Rey was filled with things she should be fighting harder. Rey could feel herself slowly giving in. She was trying to fight it but part of her gave in just that little bit every now and again. Rey hated it. She hated herself for not fighting the Dark Side hard enough, that hatred was enough to help the darkness rise. Rey took a deep breath, calming herself. Trying to remind herself of Jedi teachings. Not that she believed in much of it anymore.

Rey didn't know why, but teachings of the Jedi became a bore, and felt for of a chore than anything. She stopped reading them often as she used to, she stopped doing many things that a Jedi should do. All while she encouraged Ben to follow said Jedi teachings. She contradicted herself knowing Ben could be a great Jedi, but feared she couldn't be the Jedi Leia saw in her.

Rey began getting in with the build of the base joining the others in aid of completing it. Hearing nothing from the Final Order, means they haven't been found, which means more time to build the base.

1 week later and the base is nearly complete. The rebels utilised their surroundings and made it so the base blended in well with its surroundings. Even placing grass on the roof so from about it just looks like flat empty ground. The rest was made from wood, from fallen trees. A few trees had to be cut down, but Ben made quick work of it by using his lightsaber to cut the trees down. Over the next few days the final touches to the base will be added. Everyone felt rather proud. Their hard work, and teamwork resulted in a spacious, comfy base in which they can stay for time to come. There's more than enough room for everyone.

Over the week, Rey became much more distant. Finn noticed this and became concerned. He pulled Poe and Ben aside to see if they noticed it too.

_"You think Rey is acting weird? Or am I losing my mind?" _Finn asks

_"Honestly, I've been getting a bit worried about her myself." _Poe agrees

_"Me too." _Ben sighs _"she won't talk, and all I want to do is help her. She knows that. I'd give my life for you guys and if I can help Rey, I will."_

_"I've tried talking to her." _Finn says _"she just doesn't want to know. She completely shuts down. Whatever she's going through, she refuses to acknowledge that it's there."_

_"That can't be healthy" _Poe replies

_"No, it's not at all." _Ben sighs _"it can't be good if she's hiding something. This could destroy her! Maybe I could try talking to her?" _

_"You can try, but don't get your hopes up." _Finn replies _"I thought she'd open up to me and she didn't." _

_"Worth a try." _Ben shrugs spotting Rey from across the distance.

_"Go for it" _Finn encourages

Ben walks away leaving Poe and Finn behind him, watching him leave as he makes his way toward Rey, who seems to be working on the Falcon, alone.

_"Hey" _Ben says softly approaching Rey

_"Oh, Hey Ben." _Rey replies not even looking up from what she was doing.

_"Uh..is everything...okay with you?" _Ben asks handing Rey a tool.

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" _Rey replies slightly muffled by the noises of her adjusting wires and bolts.

_"Well, I've been worried about you."_

_"Why?" _Rey finally looks up from what she was doing and catches Ben eyes. They're soft, warm, full of sympathy.

_"Because I know that right now, you're not...well...you. Something is wrong and I want you to know that I'm here to talk if you want to. You aren't alone."_

_"This is something I have to do alone, Ben. I appreciate the offer of support, I really do, but this is my mission."_

_"Rey, a mission shouldn't change someone like this. You're withdrawn, quiet, the spark of hope in your eyes is gone. Your happiness is gone. This isn't you. Please tell me what's going on." _

_"Ben, I can't. I'm sorry." _

_"Yes, Rey, you can. Nothing can stop you from telling me, except yourself. What are you afraid of?!" _

_"I'm sorry, I can't. Maybe one day when this is all over I can tell you everything, but now, I can't."_

Ben stayed silent for a moment before turning to leave, disappointment stung his heart. He thought she would open up to him. After all, he knew her better than anyone. He understood her. Ben turned to leave and Rey quickly went back to what she was doing. As Ben returned Finn and Poe approach to find out what happened.

_"Something is really wrong." _Ben's voice shook a little, sounded as though he was a little hurt _"I'm worried and I don't want to make assumptions. Whatever she's dealing with is big and I'm worried it has something to do with the Dark Side."_

_"You think she could turn?" _Poe asks

_"I don't know." _Ben replies _"I have hope she'd never go to the Dark Side but from what I felt being around her I don't know what else to think." _

_"What did it feel like? Being around her?" _Finn asks

_"Usually, around Rey, I felt warmth, passion, compassion, drive, love." _Ben sighs _"Now? It's growing colder. It's like a sudden change in weather. I feel confusion, a little anger, fear, frustration, she's in pain and I have no idea of how to help her!"_

_"We have to do something." _Poe replies

_"I know."_ Finn says _"but what?"_

_"We will figure it out, give it a little time, we will work this out over the next couple of days." _Ben replies with a little hope in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes.

Ben was set on finding out what Rey was struggling with. He spent some time looking into ways of helping her with her fight with the Dark Side. Ben knew this was his chance to learn as much as he could to help Rey. He refused to give up on her.

Rey never gave up on Ben. She saved him, she believed in him from the beginning. She knew there was good in him. She understood his path was not with the First Order. He didn't understand this for some time. But he understood more when he saw the Final Order. That was where he started to realise his place. It wasn't with the First Order, Snoke, Palpatine, nor the Final Order. His place, was with the Jedi. Rey focused on it. She gave him strength, to fight and survive the Dark Side. To make it out and say he's ready to do the right thing. Rey pushed Ben's boundaries more than he would ever realise. He felt obligated to do the same for Rey.

Ben went about his daily duties, the thoughts playing on his mind all the while. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong but he didn't know what.

_Damn you, Force_ he thought to himself _you tell me something is wrong but I don't know got to fix it! _Ben sighs hoping that he figures something out before it's too late.


	5. Chapter5

As the weeks went by Rey became worse. She started becoming colder towards everyone. She seemed to dislike being there. She stopped working on the Falcon, leaving it unfinished. Ben noticed this and went to fix the Falcon himself. They'll need it for their next mission, but Ben was doubtful if Rey would be with them. Rey just didn't seem to care as she once did. It's like she had totally given up.

Ben leant against the Falcon and looked over at Rey, standing alone, in her own head. He quietly uses the Force, to feel for her, reach out to her, let her know he's there for her, that he can't help. But he feels cold, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. All the thoughts he sent out to her were quickly pushed back. Rey was refusing his help, but this time it's different.

Finn and Poe can't work out the problem. They're worried sick. The atmosphere around Rey has changed and Finn is desperate to help her but doesn't know how. They don't blame Ben for not knowing what to do, they don't have any ideas either. They're so lost in worry for Rey.

Then, later in the day, when Ben felt he needed Rey's advice the most, she was nowhere to be found. Ben searched the whole base and the area around the base. She was gone. He searched everywhere. Every room inside the base, he went outside and searched. It was then he clicked, she was gone. He didn't want to believe it.

_She's got to be here! _Ben thought to himself, and took one last ditch to find her in the base.

Ben's heart was pounding in his chest. His hands shook with anxiety. Panicking, Ben ran through the base.

_"Rey?!"_

No reply from her, just confused glances from the rebels.

_"Rey!!!!" _Ben begins getting frustrated. Me needs to find Finn and Poe. Ben begins running through the base, looking for them. It's clear Ben's shouting caught their attention, as they were running toward him.

_"Poe! Finn!"_ Ben shouts drawing more attention from others. Why was he shouting like that?

Poe and Finn come running toward Ben wondering why he sounded so concerned.

_"What is going on?" _Poe asks

_"Is everything alright?" _Finn asks

_"Well, not really." _Ben replies _"it's Rey. She's gone."_

_"W-What do you mean gone?" _Finn stutters a little

_"I went to talk to her and I can't find her anywhere!" _Ben says _"I've searched everywhere possible, searched the parameter. Only reason I know she's gone is because she's not here, and one ship is missing."_

_"Shit." _Finn mutters _"what do we do?" _

_"She wouldn't just leave like that surely?" _Poe tries keeping hope _"Maybe she'll come back?"_

_"As much as I want to keep hope" _Ben sighs _"I'm not so sure she's coming back" _

_"I don't want to believe it." _Poe says, his shoulders slumping a little

_"I don't either." _Ben replies _"right now we have no idea what's going on and we need to figure this out. We can do this, together."_

Ben smiles at Poe and Finn who smile and nod at Ben in approval. As Ben, Poe and Finn head off for lunch, Ben thinks to himself.

_What if I could reach her? No, no. She cut me off last time. But I doubt she'd expect it, right?_ Ben's thoughts ran through his head at light speed.

_Rey... _Ben reaches out to her.

Silence.

_Rey please.._ Ben pleads in his mind, whilst walking toward the canteen. _Where are you?_

_Ben, stop trying to find me. _

_Rey! _Ben's inner voice full of relief _Rey we are worried about you. Where are you? Come home. _

_Ben, I can't come back. I am following what I believe is my destiny._

_The Dark Side is not your destiny, Rey_

_You don't know my destiny, Ben. _Rey's voice snapped a little. It startled Ben a bit to hear such hostility in her voice.

_Please Rey, don't go this way. You never gave up on me, I'm not giving up on you. I will never give up for you, you've sacrificed so much. _

_Well, Ben, please give up, I'm not looking for help, I don't need it. I'm following my path. _

_Please, Rey _Ben reaches further into the Force, using more strength

_I'm sorry Ben. This is my life now. Take care of Everyone for me. _

_Please...Rey I can't do this alone. _

_You're not alone. _

Ben loses the connection with Rey, even though he fought it. He properly comes back to Poe and Finn trying to get his attention. As reality comes back, Ben gasps and takes a deep breath, pushing through the Force like that was exhausting.

_"Hey buddy, you alright?" _Poe says, concern in his voice.

_"Y-yeah I'm good." _Ben says breathing deeply _"I tried reaching out to Rey."_

_"Did you get through to her?" _Finn asks

_"I did." _Ben sighs _"she doesn't want to be saved. She told me to stop trying. She is adamant that she is following her path. She has become so cold and hostile now, I refuse to believe the Dark Side is her path. I won't give up on her." _Ben's voice cracks a little.

Poe lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. _"We will get through this together." _

Ben smiles a little keeping what little hope he last left close to him. He couldn't give up on Rey, ever. He wouldn't.

With Rey gone, it was clear that as the news got out, many seemed a little worried. They became concerned that the Final Order could find them. After all, Rey was being manipulated by the Dark Side; so no one really knows Rey's intentions. It concerned people. It was clear people got more paranoid. Worrying as to if the Final Order will know where they are.

Ben tried pushing the thoughts to the back of his head whilst he picked up his meal and joined Finn, Poe, Rose and a few others. Ben's heart ached as he noticed Rey's usual spot stayed empty. Ben pushed through his meal as he watched as everyone tried to stay happy, making jokes, engaging in conversation, just trying to keep going.

They all knew now was the time to start being prepared for whatever came next. Ben has been spending time reading over the Jedi texts himself. He never got the chance to read them himself with Luke.

As lunch finished, it became clear a supply run was needed, Finn offered to go, and Ben happily volunteered.

_"We can take the Falcon." _Ben says _"My father altered it in ways so that it can carry more cargo. I mean that's what it was for anyway."_

_"Great idea!" _Finn smiles

Ben laughed a little. The closest to a laugh he's mustered in weeks. Ben and Finn prepare to leave after lunch.

Ben goes to his quarters and puts on his grey cloak. It covers the white shirt that he wore along with brown trousers and black boots. The style he chose was a bit like his fathers style, but with a slight Jedi twist.

He picks up his lightsaber and hooks it to his belt. Ben looks in the mirror and sighs a little as he adjusts the hood to sit more comfortably. Ben makes his way to the Falcon and finds Finn waiting for him.

_"Ready to go?" _Finn says with a smile

_"Yeah." _Ben replies _"Lets be quick about this. We don't need anyone knowing where we are or following us back." _

_"If only we could hide the Falcon better." _Finn says

_"We can now."_ Ben smirks _"I made a few..modifications. I managed to fit a cloaking device in the Falcon. I've tested it and it seems to work. So we should be good!"_

_"Good thinking Ben!" _Finn praises _"let's not forget where we park the Falcon then"_

Ben laughs and enters the Falcon. He sits in the pilot seat and Finn takes a seat beside him. Ben begins flicking switches and preparing the Falcon for takeoff. Finn nervously fumbles about next to Ben as he tries to remember what each button was for. He was still learning.

Maz has sent co-ordinates for a supply drop she managed to get together. So Finn entered the co-ordinates into the Falcon and the Freighter set off into the stars. Entering hyperspace causes the stars to become streams of matter that lit up space. The supply drop was where Maz' canteena was once. The place was over-run by the Final Order so Maz had no choice but to leave. She couldn't get a supply drop to a safer zone, it was the safest she could muster.

Ben and Finn left the ship, after cloacking it. Ben looks over his shoulder to make sure the cloak held. It all seemed fine so Ben followed Finn to Maz' canteena. They collected the supplies and quickly returned to the Falcon. They uncloaked the Falcon began piling the boxes in safely and prepared to leave.

Ben felt uneasy, as though he was being watched. He looked around him, he couldn't see anyone. The place seemed decolate, so why did it feel like someone was watching him? He reached a little to the Force, someone was there. He felt them. He didn't like the feel of their presence. He hurried Finn along got in the ship and left the planet.

_"What was the rush?" _Finn asks

_"I sensed someone." _Ben replies _"it was like someone was watching us. I didn't like it. That's why I insisted to leave sooner. I don't know who or where they were but someone saw us, and wanted to know what we are doing."_

_"Do you think it could be Rey?" _Finn asks _"if it was anyone else, I don't think they'd sit back and watch us. Especially for the fact that there was only 2 of us."_

_"Maybe, I don't know." _Ben sighs _"Dark Side users are known for stalking their prey, doesn't seem to happen much now. So either it was Rey, or the Final Order are getting more sneaky." _

_"I hope she comes back." _

_"Me too. Just have to keep up hope"_

_"I don't plan on losing it." _

_"The Final Order don't Stand a chance!"_

Finn smiles a little as they quickly set off for base. They watch carefully around them to do checks. Making sure no one follows them. Scanners seemed clear and no ships could be seen in the area so Ben quickly jumped into hyperspace to not spend too much time in the area. He couldn't risk the Final Order finding them.

In the last few weeks the Final Order has become worse. They're taking over again, and its now that allies all over the galaxy need to come together. A fight is coming and no one knows what's going to happen.

Ben and Finn arrive back at Atch-To and quickly enter the atmosphere and head toward the base. Once found, they begin to land the Falcon and make sure it's secure. Once landed, Finn exits the ship while Ben does a few last checks over the ship. Ben locks up the ship and heads toward Finn who's talking to Poe and Rose.

_"Ben, is it true you think someone was watching you guys?" _Poe asks

_"Yes." _Ben replies _"I could feel their eyes on me. I sensed them through the Force. I have no idea who it was, or where they were, but if they're with the Final Order, then they've become much sneakier."_

_"Must be how they got control over much of the galaxy again." Rose says _

"Could be." Finn replies _"I mean it would make sense since we've not heard of or seen any attacks on planets."_

"Could it have been Rey?" Rose dares to ask

_"Maybe, I don't know." _Ben replies _"I didn't get the chance to find out. I wanted to get off the planet before anyone else saw us. Don't worry we made sure we weren't being followed."_

_"Are you 100% sure?" _Poe asks expressing concern

_"I know you're worried, I understand." _Ben says laying a hand on Poe's shoulder _"I wouldn't have come back if someone was following us. I wouldn't risk everyone like that." _

Poe smiled as he helped Ben and Finn unload the supplies.


	6. Chapter6

Ben woke up one day with a feeling. It wasn't a nice feeling for sure. He felt as though something bad was going to happen. He tried ignoring it, going about his daily routine, but it just got worse.

Then he heard a voice, Luke's voice.

_Trust in the Force, Ben._

Ben was caught by surprise. Why did Luke say that?

Ben stopped dead for a moment, unmoving. There was a feeling, it washed over him like a wave. It took his breath away. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. It felt like an ice cold wave had just come out of nowhere.

_"What the fu..." _Ben stuttered, gripping onto the table near his window for support.

_Was that...a shift in the Force...?_

Ben stumbles again, the affect of the Force shift took the energy out of him. He wasn't sure why. Ben stumbles out of his quarters and goes off to find Finn.

Ben finds Finn with Poe. Poe is teaching Finn more about ships. Finn and Poe turn to see Ben approaching, looking exhausted.

_"Hey buddy!" _Poe perks up _"you okay? You don't look so good" _

_"Something happened." _Ben pants _"the Force, it's shifted."_

_"Shifted?" _Finn asks

_"Someone powerful has joined the Dark Side." _Ben sighs _"I felt the balance of the Force shift to the Dark Side's favour."_

_"Do you think it's-?" _Finn trails off

_"I don't know." _Ben slumps his shoulders _"I really hope not. But I'm not sure at the moment." _

_"This whole things a mess." _Poe sighs

_"I've had a bad feeling all day..." _Ben says _"I thought the shift was the bad thing, but I still feel it. Something else is going on, and I have no idea what. That doesn't matter, as I'm going to find out!" _

Ben leaves moments later and finds somewhere to sit on his own, undisturbed. He closes his eyes, clears his mind and reaches out to the Force. He focuses on this feeling he's been having, trying to find something.

_Show me.. _Ben reaches further into the Force. Something else seems to be there but he can't reach it.

_Show me..._ Ben pushes further into the Force, mustering up more strength.

Still not enough.

Ben stops for a moment, takes a deep breath and calls upon the Force to allow him to push that much further.

_Please...show me..._ Ben pushes further than he had before. Mustering up strength he never though he had.

Then it hit him, a flash. He saw Sith Troopers, countless amounts. He saw someone leading them. Dressed all in black. Their atmosphere was cold, merciless, angry, hateful. Their face was concealed, refusing to identify this leader. He saw another flash, he saw rebels dying, he saw himself, a red lightsaber pointed toward his throat. He was unarmed. The visions broke and Ben came to, gasping for air. He was terrified. What he saw, he didn't know what to do, what to say. Ben was completely speechless. He sat there a moment, staring off into the distance in shock. inside he was panicking, his brain was running at light speed and he couldn't comprehend what he saw.

Who led that army? What is he going to face? Is his death finally coming? So many questions and no answers to fill them. After a few moments Ben got up and walked back to the hangar bay.

_"Hey buddy, everything alright?" _Poe asks _"you just jetted off."_

_"Get everyone prepared for battle. I know ones coming." _Ben says firmly _"I've seen things, and I'm not saying anything about what I saw for your safety, but what I can tell you Is a battle is coming. I don't know where it'll happen, I don't know when, all I know is it's happening." _

_"Shit." _Finn sighs

_"Also, someone leads them." _Ben says _"I didn't see who, but I saw someone dressed in black. They have a lightsaber.."_

_"This is worse than we thought." _Poe sighs

_"Everyone best get their asses ready." _Ben says _"this isn't going to be an easy fight. We have to protect the resistance, no matter who's under the cloak, agreed?"_

With a little reluctance, Poe and Finn agree. Ben looks at them with a little sympathy.

_"I know it'll be hard, but we have to." _Ben says _"we have to think about what we've built here."_

_I know.." _Poe sighs _"just a shitty situation." _

Ben lays a warm, supportive hand on Poe's shoulder.

Ben leaves to train. He goes out into an open area, it's shaded by trees, but perfect for training without being too far from the base. Ben takes his lightsaber from his belt and looks at it for a moment. He was rather proud of it. His first properly built lightsaber. His cross guard was poorly built, he knew that, it had more potential. But his dual-wield saber was a work of art. He admired it for a moment, watching the sun bounce off the shiny silver that made up the hilt.

After a moment, he ignited the lightsaber, watching the blades emerge from either end of the lightsaber. He started by having the lightsaber beside him. With no one to spar with, he decided to use an advanced training droid that he put together himself. He deployed the droid and brought his lightsaber to a defencive stance.

Ben took a deep breath, reaching for the Force, accepting its power, letting it flow through his veins. He felt as though the lightsaber was simply an extension of himself. The Force fuelled him, heightened his senses further. His eyes darting around, keeping track of the droid, it's humming drumming into Ben's ears. He exhaled, and stood ready.

The droid buzzed around him, trying to catch him off-guard. The droid fires it's first shot, and Ben quickly deflects. Another 2 shots fired, Ben manages to dodge one and deflect the other.

_Damn this droid is good. _

The droid zooms out of view, Ben looks around and doesn't see it. Ben takes a deep breath and reaches for the Force. Just enough to hear it.

_There. _Ben told himself

Ben hears the buzzing of the training droid and turns to face it. 2 shots fired toward him, be blocked one, but missed the other and it hit him in the shoulder. Ben staggered back.

_Shit. _Ben thought

It didn't cause injury, but stung like hell! Ben grunted a little and shook it off. Ben reaches for the Force once more, acquiring strength. All he needed was to find the right moment. Ben swing his lightsaber at the droid and it dodged it. Ben managed to block another few shots from the droid. Ben flings his lightsaber toward the droid. It slices the droid neatly in half and returns to Ben's hand in a boomerang affect.

Ben wipes the sweat from his forehead and looks Over the field.

_"What the hell is that?" _Ben whispered to himself.

As he looked over the field he saw what looked to be a group of people moving. As the got closer, Ben realises who they were and turned white as a ghost. They were coming right for him. In panick, Ben ran inside the base.

_"THEY'RE HERE!" _Ben shouted _"The Final Order has found us. I don't know how, but we need to ready up. NOW. They're coming through the fields!"_

The rebels scampered off and many returned quickly with weapons. A message was sent out for any allies to come and join the fight. Luckily the Resistance has been able to restore communication with allies. Tie's were heard filling the air with screeching. Pilots jumped in their ships and ground attackers left the base.

_This is it. _Ben thought to himself. _I find out who's under the cloak, and if this is my last day. _

Ben breathes deeply. He gripped the lightsaber in his hands, he stepped out and stood at the top of the hill, with theResistance behind him, facing the Final Order. Ben walked forward a little, and the leader of the Final Order walked forward, the Sith Troopers didn't move. So the Resistance fighters didn't move either.

_"Who are you?" _Ben asks

_"You really have to ask that?" _A female voice emerges from under the hood.

_"I have to see it to believe it." _Ben replies. He didn't really want to see if it way Rey underneath, he hoped it wasn't. Anyone but Rey. Her heart was too good to fall to the Dark Side.

The woman reached for her hood and grabbed the sides of it. She hesitated a moment, as if wondering if she should take it off. With a quick whoosh, the hood fell to her shoulders, revealing her face.

Ben's heart broke in an instant. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was her, she tipped the balance. _"Rey..."_

_"Don't lecture me on this Ben. This is my destiny." _Rey says, her golden eyes glimmer with hatred.

_"I don't believe it, I refuse to believe this is your life." _Ben replies trying to keep hope

_"You think I care about any of you any more?" _Rey taunts _"You think I will let you live? Jokes on you Ben."_

Ben looked at the woman he once knew. She was so twisted by the Dark Side. She fully committed herself to it. Her golden eyes proof of it.

_"Kill them." _Rey's voice calls out, cold and hateful.

_"Rey, please don't do this." _Ben pleads

_"Shut it." _Rey snaps swinging her lightsaber at Ben. Ben was quick and blocked her attack, and pushed her back.

_"Everyone acts like they know me. Like they know my life better than me." _Rey snaps _"no one knows me. I'm sick of hearing the same shit." _

_"Rey, it doesn't have to be like this." _Ben pleads

_"Stop talking!" _Rey shouts in rage

Rey uses the Force to push Ben's lightsaber out of his hand, Rey stormed toward him, she swung her lightsaber at him, he barely dodged, stumbling backwards and falling to the floor. Rey points her lightsaber at him.

_This is it. My vision _Ben's mind is racing. His heart is in his throat and he's terrified.

_"You...you of all people should understand why I turned." _Rey snapped _"I thought you'd stand by me." _

_"I will never go back to the Dark Side Rey." _Ben stays positive

_"Then you'll die, like the rest of them." _Rey snaps, not noticing her fleet of Sith Troopers were being badly beaten

Rey moves the lightsaber, so it was inches from Ben's chest. One small thrust, and Ben knew he was dead.

_This is it, I'm going to die! _he secretly panicked

That's when he heard a blaster, and a thump. Ben opened his eyes and sat up. Rey was on the floor, unconscious. Finn helped Ben to his feet.

_"You okay?" _Finn asks

_"Yeah, thanks to you." _Ben says praising Finn

The remaining of the Sith Troopers picked up their unconscious leader and quickly left for their ship.

_"Shit." _Finn says _"they know where we are,"_

_"But no one followed us back, how did they find out!?" _Ben asked panicking a little.

_"It was Rey." _Finn says _"the only reason I could think of is because Rey told the Final Order where we are."_

_"Ugh..." _Ben becomes obviously frustrated _"why would she do this to us?"_

_"I don't know, but I hate it." _Poe pipes up

_"After everything she saw me go through..." _Ben sighs _"I don't get why she would go to the Dark Side after seeing what it caused me to do." _

_"Is it possible for this to be her destiny?" _Poe asks _"she is a Palpatine after all." _

_"I don't want to believe that." _Ben sighs

_"You are where you are because of your Skywalker blood." _Poe says _"maybe she's where she is because of her own blood." _

Ben stays silent. He doesn't want to believe this is Rey's destiny. It can't be. She never gave up on him, so he won't do the same. Rey has a good heart, under all the pain and anger, she's good. Ben didn't just believe it, he saw it. She saved him, she didn't have to, but she did. He didn't believe she really wanted to kill him back there. She could have done it in seconds, yet she hesitated.

Ben slumped at the table where they make plans, places his arms crossed on the table, head on arms and looking at the lightsaber he placed in front of him. Ben sighs deeply.

Ben thinks of the woman he once knew, Rey. Pained by her turn. She didn't just turn, she pledged fully to the Dark Side. She killed the light within her. She was instead left with raw emotion. Hatred, anger, any negative emotion Ben could think of, Rey felt it. It broke him. It's like, since losing Leia, Rey lost her way. She locked herself away. Ben wondered if Rey ever heard Leia through the Force like he hears Luke. He wonders if Leia begged and pleaded for her to stay. If Leia couldn't convince her not to give in to the Dark Side, could anyone? Ben sighs again, raising an arm and resting his head on the palm of his hand. The other hand, fiddling with his lightsaber, spinning it on the table.

Ben looks at the time and realises it's late. He picks up his lightsaber and walks to his quarters. He enter his room, and puts his lightsaber on the nightstand next to his bed and climbs into the shower. He cleans himself up, dries his hair and climbs into bed. He turns the light off and closes his eyes, hoping to momentarily forget about the days events. Exhausted by the day, Ben quickly falls into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter7

The days following Rey's appearance felt Dark and empty. Finding out Rey really did turn took its toll on everyone. Many lost motivation. Finn and Poe tried extremely hard to motivate everyone to keep going.

_"It's hard knowing Rey has turned. She has become our enemy. I never thought I'd ever utter such words, but it's the truth." _Poe speaks on _"I do hope one day she returns to us, I do not believe the path she is following is where she belongs. But truth is, she is going to try and kill us, but we have to stay strong. We have to do whatever it takes to protect innocent lives, and our own lives." _

Poe watches as many nod their head in agreement with him. Some still look unsure.

_"We are the fire that will burn the Final Order to the ground." _Finn says trying to be positive _"As much as I hate to say it, we have to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent people of this galaxy. We signed up for this, so we need to stand together, and bring down the Final Order, no matter the cost." _

By this point, everyone seemed more motivated, chatter erupted through the room. And the group dispersed as Poe dismissed them silently.

Ben watches silently as everyone is smiling and motivated. He doesn't feel motivated at all. He tried to, but he missed Rey. Acceptinfbrey was the enemy felt impossible. He didn't want to accept it, he refused to accept it. She can't be gone, not forever. If he could come back, she has a chance, now more than ever. Ben needed to figure out how to get through to her.

They were a dyad of the Force. Without her, it was like half of him was missing. Well, you could say half of him was kind of gone. Rey wasn't here, she was off doing her own thing, with the Dark Side. Ben's brain is wracked with confusion, he doesn't understand why she turned. Things seemed to be fine, and then it went south.

The Resistance felt it hard, and many were unsure of their future. The squadron sent was strong, what would happen if they sent in a bigger army next time?

It seems the hunt for allies is looking a bit bleak. No one knows if the Final Order has taken over communications again. In worry that it has happened, Poe decides to send a small group to pull together allies ready for the next battle.

Poe watches the group prepare to leave and waves them off.

_May the Force be with you. _Poe thinks to himself as he watches the ship disappear in the sky.

Ben knew what he had to do. There was not a single doubt in his mind. He had to save Rey. He knew he would hate himself if he didn't try at least.

Ben, Finn and Poe gathered to talk about Rey.

_"So"_ Finn begins the conversation _"what do we do about Rey?"_

_"I don't know."_ Ben sighs_"When I faced her, she seemed so set in her choice. It was like the thought of her killing me didn't bother her. I lived because of you Finn, in which I thank you for."_

_"You're welcome." _Finn smiles_"that's what friends do, help each other."_

_"We can't give up on her."_ Poe pipes _up __"I've fought beside her for long enough to know her well. She is strong, and she's a good person. The Rey we see now, it's not her." _

_"Sadly, it's just as really her as the light part of her." _Ben sighs_"it's just that right now, she's channelling powerful emotions. Raw power. She's gone through so much. I think she's just tipped over the edge, but I'm sure we can help her."_

_"What's with her eyes?_" Finn asks "_They we're gold." _

_"The eyes of a fully fledged Dark Side Force user."_ Ben says _"Rey did the one thing that I, as a Dark Side user could not, kill the light."_

_"There's got to be some light left._" Finn replies sounding desperate

_"Vader turned after pledging himself as a Sith." _Ben says sparking a little hope in Finn. _"So if he can turn, Rey can." _

_"Then let's bring her back."_ Poe smiles _"but how?"_

_"We do what it takes and don't give up_," Ben replies_"she never gave up on us, so we can't give up on her."_

The conversation seemed to help out minds at ease, but Ben's mind would never be at ease. He knew all this was harder than it sounds. Ben had to make sure everyone was motivated, he would rather be the only one worried.

Ben left the base and found a cliff nearby with a captivating view of the sea. Sunset began and the sky became shades of orange and blue. Ben sits upon the cliff and thinks to himself. He thinks of Rey, yet wonders if she is thinking of him. Ben takes his lightsaber in his hands and takes a moment to study it. He still wonders why he's alive again. It's time he found out.

Ben closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He began reaching to the Force. He knew who he was looking for.

_Uncle Luke..._ Ben thought to himself hoping Luke would hear him. _I need you uncle. _

_Ben..._

_Uncle Luke, why am I here?_

_Because you weren't meant to die. _

_But what is it that I have to do to correct all this?_

_For all of this to fall into place, Rey must die. _

_What?! Luke...you can't be serious?!_

_I wish I was joking. I hate saying this, as I love Rey, she's the daughter I never had. But in order for balance to take place she must die. It was her destiny to die on Exogol. _

_Then why was I allowed to heal her?_

_It was clear that it wasn't known you had the training and ability to heal. But she must die, if it's by you, or accident or what. She's not meant to be here. _

_I don't think I can kill her. _

_You have to. _

_I've done enough bad things as it is, I'm not going to kill Rey. If the Force wills her death, then the force can deal with it. I want no part in this. I'm going to help her. _

_Ben, even if she turns, her destiny is the same. Do you think I enjoy telling you this? Because I don't. I hate it. I hate myself for letting the words come out but it has to. I tried keeping quiet but I just couldn't do it. _

_Well I ask you keep me out of it. I want no part in this. _

_I will do my best. I'm sorry Ben, I really am. If there was another way I'd have tried by now. _

_I know, uncle. I understand. I just have to be ready to say goodbye. _

_She will always be with you. _

Ben allows a small smile to tug his cheeks. A gust of wind drags his hair into his face. Ben rakes his hand through his hair, moving it from his face. He took a moment to admire the sky just as the sun was about to disappear.

Something about sunset calmed him. They helped achieve an inner peace that's not easy to find. Ben didn't know what to think. He couldn't let Rey die. He knew that wasn't fair.

Ben wondered if living again was really worth this hassle. He cares so much for Rey, and knowing that she will die breaks his heart. Luke's words burned into the back on Ben's mind. His eyes stung a little but refused to cry. He didn't know if he should tell the others. Nothing seems to make sense these days.

With a sigh, Ben gets up and walks toward the base. Ben enters his quarters, showers and gets ready for bed.

Ben climbs into bed and closes his eyes. He put hope into the mission to find allies. He had to deal with the biggest threats first. Falling into a deep sleep, Ben hopes that he could at least feel better in the morning.

Ben wakes the next morning only to feel worse. His uncle's words were stuck in the back of his mind

_Rey must die... _Luke's shaky words just stuck. It was clear he hated this too. Ben pushes past the thoughts and goes about his daily routine. Ben was training when he saw a ship return. He stopped what he was doing and joined Finn, Poe, and Rose to greet the returning rebels.

_"Have you gotten in contact with any allies?" _Poe asks helping one of the crew out of the ship

_"Yeah, and I've also got people passing on the word. They're keeping on the downlow until they're needed." _The pilot replies

_"Good." _Poe replies with a smile _"we need each other now more than ever."_

_"Okay, so we are battle ready." _Ben says _"what next?_

_"Well, is three have to be ready to face Rey again." _Poe says

Ben sighs heavily, wondering if he should tell them of Luke's conversation. He knew if he did, that Poe and Finn would get themselves in harms way to save her. It weighed on his mind.

_"You okay buddy?" _Finn asks Ben

_"Huh?" _Ben looks up at Finn _"Yeah, I'm all good. Just stressed." _

_"We got this." _Finn says with a smile

Ben returns a smile to Finn, hoping he's right. Ben takes a walk to an open grassy area. He some time to meditate and connect with the Force.

Ben sits on the floor and closes his eyes while reaching for the Force. He begins to float above the ground. Rocks nearby becan to float around him as he connected with the Force.

_"Be with me." _Ben whispers reaching for the Jedi who came before him.

Silence continued to fill the air, with the occasional sound of a bird of the wind attacking the trees.

_"Be with me." _Ben whispers once more

In the back of his mind he knew he needed the Jedi to stay strong, to face what comes next.

_Ben... _an unfamiliar voice says softly

_W-who is that? _Ben says a little startled

_Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. _

_As in...my grandfather?_

_Yes. Listen to me, Ben. I know all of this will be hard for you, but you know what has to be done. _

_I know, but I don't think I can do it. _

_This is your chance Ben. Rise, and take it. _

_I can't kill her..._

_With the darkness within her, it's near impossible for her to come back. I was with her, when she fought Palpatine. I believed she would never turn. I was wrong. _

_I can't, I won't. _

_No one wants this Ben, believe me. _

_Then help me. Help me to help her. Please_

_We've all tried. Luke told you he'd try, and he did, we all did. There's nothing we can do._

_What if I could turn her? Would that make a difference? _

_I don't know._

_Only one way to find out! _Ben had a sparkle of hope in his eyes and a smirk spread across his face, much like his father.

_I believe in you, Ben. The Force will be with you._

_Always... _a sudden female voice appeared

Ben was startled but he knew this voice, this voice was so unmistakable. It was his mother...

_Mum...?_

_I love you, Ben. You know what to do. I am with you, always._

Ben broke his connection with the Force and gently floated back to the ground, landing on his feet. He took a moment to regain his breath. He knew what he had to do, save Rey. Hearing his mothers voice was comforting. She knew what he was doing, because she would do the same. A smile spread across Ben's face, his mind mode at ease after hearing his mothers voice but he knew this wasn't easy.


	8. Chapter8

As the days go by, Ben has to come to terms with the choice he has to make. It's said that Rey must die but Ben doesn't believe it. He wants to try and save her, maybe he can turn her and it'll make things different. It would sound stupid if he said it aloud, but he knows what he has to do. Save Rey.

Ben spent a lot of time preparing for what came next. He had to be ready for anything, even the event that he cannot save her. Right now, Rey was angry and full of hatred, she would easily kill him without thinking about it. Ben had to figure out how to get passed it and through to the real Rey.

Rey woke up to another day with the Empire. She decided to follow her grandfathers steps and renamed the Final Order for the Emperor's legacy. She went about her usual routine, shower, dress, eat, train and missions. Today, Rey decided to launch an attack. She was planning to destroy planets known to the Resistance as allies. They were never exactly an army, just people, but together these people could be more and Rey refused to let them continue. She knew she had to kill Ben Solo too. She knew he'd always try and help her, the only way she could freely rule is if he was gone. He had to die, or the Empire could be at stake. Ben would stop at nothing to protect those he cares about, so what would happen if the people he fought for were gone before he could even do anything? perfect.

Rey walked up the ramp and headed into the command ship she would be leading the attacks from. following were some surviving Star Destroyers, which managed to make it out after the battle of Exegol. and what looked like hundreds of Tie fighters. Rey knew what she had to do, as long as Ben Solo, and the Resistance allies live, there's hope in the galaxy. After turning to the light and being the son of Han and Leia, people expected a lot from Ben Solo, even now, even whilst he's meeting said expectations.

Rey stood back and watched the ships fly through space, taking her to her destination, to Ben Solo. First, Rey was going to kill him, then everyone else. She thought it was a perfect plan. But was it? As she drew closer and closer, her focus became more clear, her determination rose with each minute. She was ready.

With the Resistance oblivious to Rey's approach, they're going about their daily routine as normal. But it wasn't like that for Ben. He felt something, like a sign, or a signal. From the Force. Something's wrong. Something is coming. Ben knew that he had to tell someone. So he quickly ran through the halls of the base trying to find Finn and Poe. He finally finds them, approaching them quickly

_"Poe! Finn!" _Ben pants

_"Hey, what's up?" _Poe looks at Ben in amusement

_"I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all but i think something's coming" _Ben says _"The Force, it's warning me of something coming and I don't feel like i should ignore it."_

_"Then we won't ignore it." _Poe replies

Poe brings everyone together to tell them of this news. Once everyone is informed, the Resistance scatters and plans are put into motion. No one knew who or what was coming but all they knew was to be ready for a fight, no matter who it was. Everyone was made clear that no matter what, even if it was Rey, fire to protect yourself and others. the priority is protecting ourselves and others fighting the same cause, to bring balance and peace to the galaxy.

Ben was most afraid, What if it was Rey? Only he knew of her supposed fate right now. He didn't want it to come true. He didn't want to kill her, he never did, even while he was with the First Order. He wanted her by his side, now more than ever. He missed her. Her laugh, her smile, the bright light she brings, the hope she had. Some days Ben knew he needed her, but she was no longer there, he had to do it alone, as only she understood the ways of the Force like he does. All Ben could do, is muster up all the hope he has for Rey left. The hope she will return, realise her path as a Jedi. He clears his mind of all else and readies himself and he uses the Force to figure out where the presence was. He had a hint of it. it was strong, and very close.

Then it came.

A few moments pass before the unmistakable sound of Tie Fighters fill the air, followed by the Star Destroyers. A much larger command ship begins to land some distance away from the base. Ben, Finn and other ground fighters were already stood outside of the base ready for what's next. Ben's double ended lightsaber was already ignited and took a defensive stance. The doors to the command ships opens and a ramp drops down. A group of Sith Troopers exit first and aim their weapons toward the Resistance. Soon after, Rey emerges. Her face cold and merciless.

_"Here goes nothing." _ Ben says softly to himself, trying to keep his own morale up.

He couldn't let Rey find out that he wasn't really willing to kill her. She could use that to her own advantage and Ben couldn't risk that. He had to ensure she could get into his head. He knew she found it possible to do so. Ben put up a barrier with Snoke, it can't be that hard to do again. So he did. Ben used the Force to protect his mind from any mind probes Rey may attempt to do.

Rey kept her eyes on Ben, her face, showing no emotion, yet her hand clasped tightly around the hilt of her lightsaber as if to say she's angry. She was more determined than ever to take down Ben Solo and continue her rule as Empress. Nothing dared stop her now.

_"You are afraid." _Rey says with a smirk _"You've always been afraid, it made you weak."_

_"No, I'm not afraid, Rey." _Ben replies _"I don't want to hurt you Rey, but I will do what I have to, even if it means taking your life to protect the innocent people of this galaxy. I will not let you take over. Come back to us, Rey,"_

_"You think it'll work? Asking me to come back?" _Rey laughs _"I will never stop, you cannot turn me, Ben Solo. But if i have to kill you to get what I want, then so be it. Either way, it doesn't phase me."_

_"You really thought I'd just give up that easy? why?" _Ben asks _"I know you, I know you don't belong to the dark side. You belong here, with us, with your family."_

_"People act like they know me." _Rey says sounding fed up as though she repeats herself often _"No one does. Stop acting like you know me better than I do."_

_"If you knew yourself as I do, you wouldn't be fighting me, you'd be fighting beside me." _Ben says

Rey laughs as if Ben doesn't get her at all _"My vision has never been so clear. I feel complete. Finally."_

Ben knew this was going to be a problem, she refused to acknowledge anything he said. She didn't care.

_"Rey, please..."_

Rey didn't reply, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. he wasn't going to sway her, he wasn't going to change her mind. So instead she attacked. Ben managed to block her attacks and push her back. Sith Troopers and Resistance fighters were fighting in the backgound. Many on both sides had been lost already. Chewie was able to slip out of base to do a run and begin warning allies and slowly bring them together. This may be the first fight, but it won't be the last. Rey kept pushing her attack more and more.

_"You don't have to do this Rey!" _ Ben exclaims blocking her attack

_"Yes i do." _Rey replies _"Once you're gone, nothing and no one will stop me."_

Rey continued her advancement on Ben, she wasn't giving up. she was more determined than ever to defeat Ben. There was one problem, Ben wasn't giving up either, he wasn't going to let Rey win. She couldn't win. Ben knew if he couldn't turn her, he would have to kill her. At this point, the second option was looking much more likely. She wasn't showing any sign of light. It was like there was no life left within Rey, she was gone. Ben hoped there was something there, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find that light within her.

It was this moment of thinking that made Ben realise. Rey wasn't going to turn, so he was left with no other choice. If she was left alive, she would eventually take over the galaxy. So it was his turn to attack. Ben swung his lightsaber at Rey who blocked the multiple attempted blows. Neither were sure who would win. They were the dyad of the Force. Would it make them equal? what does it mean? That didn't matter, they both knew the other would tire soon enough but who first and when was the question. Ben managed to push Rey back, she stumbled but quickly regained her footing.

A Sith Trooper captain approaches Rey. _"Empress, we've lost most of the troops. I think it's time we get out of here, if we continue this battle we will surely lose."_

_"I'm not done yet" _Rey snaps

_"I understand Empress, but the battalion can't go on much more. We will lose them all."_ The commander tells Rey

_"Fine" _Rey snaps _"We're not done"_ Rey turns to Ben

Ben wasn't sure what to do, should he let her go? Ben looked to Finn and Poe for advice.

_"Let her go" _Poe says _"We can't risk losing anyone else right now. We've lost a lot and need to rebuild"_

_"I don't like to think about what she could do after leaving here." _Ben says

_"i don't think she will be doing much other than rebuilding herself." _Poe replies

Ben didn't reply and watched Rey as she left with what was left of her own army. Ben wasn't sure what to do next. He had to be ready to do what he must,

Rey sat in her command ship as the last of the battalion head back to base. Rey had time to reflect on her battle. Ben was strong, she needed to be stronger. Her power within the dark side is yet to rise more. She needed to feed on her raw emotions more, hatred, anger. They kept her powerful and helped her draw on the dark side of the Force. She knew what she had to do, she had to be ready for her next meeting with Ben.

Ben finally followed the resistance back into their base. Many were lost, but hope wasn't. The Resistance still did a lot of damage to the Empire, so the lives lost were not in vain. It was now, that was the perfect time to rebuild and be better the next time they faced the Empire. Ben takes the evening to relax and reflect. He needed something that's sure in all this madness.

Ben showers and readies himself for an early night. He steps out onto the small balcony of his room that he added on to the building . he looked up to take in the stars that scatter the night sky. After several minutes of taking in the beauty if the night sky, Ben decides to try and get some sleep. He's tired and worn from the battle, but still isn't sure how he will sleep. Pushing that thought aside, Ben climbs into bed, and allows his head to rest on the pillow. He closes his eyes and soon falls into deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

As morning breaks, Ben is woken by the sun peering through the windows of his quarters. Ben slowly sits up and briefly ponders his next move. He quickly realised his next move was to be ready for the next time Rey shows up. he know it won't be long. If Rey really was as determined as she seemed, she would stop at nothing to get rid of him. With this on his mind, he gets up, showers and dresses before going to join Finn, Poe and Rose for breakfast.

For one small moment, it felt normal again, sitting around, laughing and joking, nothing to worry about. In that moment, it was bliss. Truth is, it isn't normal, everyone is silently pondering the next attack. It's all a façade, nothing people are showing is entirely true. Everyone is worried. Only a small few can be overheard talking about what could happen next. Ben can't help hearing it. The Force allows him to notice these things more.

After breakfast, it was time for Ben to go about his daily training. He had days for different types of training. Today was more combat based. Training seemed more boring these days. Rey used to train with him, while she was there, but now, Ben's alone. No one else on the base is like him. He misses the challenge of sparring with someone too. He always believed it would help him to become even better. Ben got used to being alone. As much as a training partner would be nice, he has to accept that he must do it alone, maybe not forever, but just for now. Ben trains hard, spending a few hours longer training than he realised.

_Dammit. I have to do maintenance on the Falcon. _Ben tells himself after realising how long he'd been. He rushed toward the Falcon. He had to get her fixed up before the next run. He also spent a lot of time taking care of the Falcon as it was all he had left of his father. Well, there was Chewie, but it's not quite the same as an personal item. Ben still has that strong bond with Chewie but the Falcon is different. Ben kept the Falcon just as his father would have. He found his fathers lucky dice and made sure they were placed where they belong. Hung in the cockpit of the Falcon.

Ben knew what he had to do and got stuck in. He was determined to push on and catch up on lost time, for the extra training. Ben did wonder to himself how he managed to train so long without realising. Ben made sure those thoughts could be saved until later and pushed them aside.

Rey's eyes fluttered open, she sat up in the bed upon the command ship and looked out of the window into the vastness of space. There was no doubt that space was beautiful, but deadly. Rey knew what she had to do. She had to gain more power. She had thought about ways to do it. Seems Sith tend to draw on their hatred, to give them power. Rey hadn't properly tried that, she found it tiresome to do after some time. She needed more training. She didn't know what she was doing, she was alone, again. Her grandfather, Emperor Palpatine promised he would be there to help her become Empress, but it seems he lied. She couldn't even sense the tiniest inkling of him. It made her angry, but how would she draw on anger when she doesn't know how? She knew that she needed to look into the Sith much more deeply to learn their ways, right now she uses the dark side of the Force at it's basic. She needed more. She needed enough to kill Ben Solo. Rey went about her daily duties, her plans and intentions clear. Rey was ready for the next few steps in her plan.

First of all, it was time to do damage, she sent fleets of ships out to attack planets with Resistance allies living upon them. She ordered them to find the Resistance sympathisers and kill them. She had enough troops. She planned for the Sith commander to tell her they needed to retreat. The Empire is bigger than ever, but Rey wasn't going to let that slip just yet. She had plans for that. Rey already had quite a strong hold over the galaxy, but she would never be satisfied until he had the whole galaxy, and Ben Solo's blood on her hands.

It's a big battle, one wrong move could cost so many lives. The Resistance do their best to keep hope flowing within the galaxy. As long as hope exists, the Empire don't stand a chance.

_"This war needs to end now." _Finn says one morning at breakfast

_"I agree."_ Ben replies _"We have no idea what Rey is going to do next. We have to put an end to it, once and for all. However it has to happen, Rey has to be stopped."_

_"I hate to say this, but..."_ Rose begins _"...Maybe it's time we.. Let her go?" _

_"I wish we didn't have to but I don't think there's another option." _Ben says sighing heavily

_"I wish I didn't, but I do agree." _Finn says wearily _"I wish there was another way, but there's not... Is there?"_

_"If I'm honest, I don't know." _Ben replies _"But we have to do whatever it takes to stop her doing this."_

_"So we're saying that if need be, kill Rey?" _Poe asks making sure he's not mishearing

_"You heard correctly." _Ben says

_"I will get this out to the others. Everyone has to be aware of what we must do." _Poe says

_"I agree." _Finn replies _"Would you like me to join you?"_

_"That would be great!" _Poe smiles

So it was agreed. The war will end when the Resistance put a stop to Rey's plans, whether it meant ending the plans, or Rey. It's a choice, save 1 life and lose countless others, or lose 1 life and save countless others. The Resistance knew the choices they made, they chose to save the galaxy, it was the right thing to do, no matter how much they love the one they will lose. The fate of the galaxy is at stake. It was time to do things properly. Peace will run through the galaxy once more. The Resistance are sure of it. They won't stop fighting until it happens.


	10. Chapter 10

It was time, the Resistance knew what they had to do. Stop Rey.

The Resistance get word of an Empire fleet heading toward Endor. Rey was attempting to take out allies. The Resistance knew they had to get there before the Empire did. Everyone rushed around preparing ships and getting everything they needed. Once ready, everyone took to the skies. Ben, Chewie and Finn led the Resistance in the Millennium Falcon. Poe followed behind in his X-Wing, with hundreds of X-Wings in tow. Some off planet allies came along to the fight, to help stop the war.  
The word received said Rey led the attack that's happening on Endor. Ben knew what he had to do and was set on his choice. Ben trained for this, and now is the time to show what he knows. Soon Endor comes into view, but no sign of the Empire.

_"The Empire either hasn't turned up yet or they're already on the planet." _Ben says wearily

_"Let's hope it's the first option." _Finn replies

_"Only one way to find out" _ Ben says looking at Chewie

The Falcon heads toward the planet and begins to enter the atmosphere. At first, the planet of Endor seemed peaceful. Soon enough, The Resistance got their answer. The Empire was already on Endor. They began rounding people up, looking for Resistance allies.

_"We need to do something, now!" _Ben exclaims feeling uncomfortable with what he was seeing.

Chewie lands the ship out of view of the Empire, and Ben, Chewie and Finn exit the Falcon with their weapons ready. ben kept his lightsaber hidden so the light didn't catch any attention. Quietly they snuck toward Rey, who stood and watched as people were rounded up. Resistance ground teams had already started surrounding the area.

_"Enough" _Ben says stepping out of the shadows the forest trees of Endor provide.

_"I didn't think it would be long before you came." _Rey smirks _"You're alone, and easy to kill, perfect." _

_"He's not alone." _Finn steps out of the forest trees and the Resistance fighters begin to appear from the shadows, all around the Empire's position. They were surrounded.

_"You still won't beat me." _Rey says crossing her arms and looking amused. _"You don't have the heart."_

_"I don't think you really understand, Rey." _Ben says _"Everyone is prepared to do what they have to, to stop you."_

_"Even kill me?" _Rey laughs _"I doubt it."_

_"Oh, trust me, everyone is prepared to kill you if we have to." _Ben says with a determined look in his eyes. _"I don't want to do it, but for the sake of the galaxy I'm prepared and ready to do it."_

_"Good." _Rey smirks _"Because they only way to stop me is to kill me."_

_ "I wish you didn't leave me with this as my only choice." _Ben says with a sigh

Rey turns to fully face Ben, she pulls her lightsaber close. _"Well, you have your choice. It's time to put an end to you."_

_"Before anything, to the REAL Rey.." _Ben says _"I'm sorry, but you know what I have to do."_

Rey laughs, she seems amused that Ben is still somehow trying to get through to her. He can't. Right? If he can't, what is that she felt? Right within the pit of her stomach. It's like Ben's words did affect her. For a brief moment her thoughts were not with the dark side, but she refused to give in. She's still not entirely turned and she knew that. She needed to embrace the dark side fully. She didn't know how, but maybe something could trigger it, and she could overpower Ben and get exactly what she came for.  
Ben stands unmoved and un-phased by Rey's reaction to his words. Without saying anything, Ben removes his lightsaber from his belt and ignites it, and allows the blue blades to emerge and light up the dark forest behind him. Ben knew what he had to do and wasn't going to let his emotions get in the way of what he had to do. It was the only way. He has to put the safety of the galaxy first. it's thousands of lives, or 1.

Rey seemed a little surprised by the fact Ben didn't seem bothered. Either way, he was going down, she hoped.

Rey swings her lightsaber at Ben as blaster fire began filling the air. Ben blocked Rey's attacked and pushed her back. He spun his lightsaber to try land a hit but Rey moved quickly, avoiding his attack altogether. Rey quickly moved behind Ben and tried to catch him from behind. Ben had already noticed her movements. With much training Ben learned how to track enemy movements without seeing them. Ben moved his lightsaber to block the attack, Rey moved back to swing again and Ben jumped to his feet and spun around to face Rey once more. He blocked her attacked and used the Force to push her back. With a small grunt, Rey gets back to her feet and momentarily stares down Ben.

Now she's angry, why? Because he just won't give up. He just keeps getting back up. That's not what she wanted and it drove her mad. Now she felt the power of the dark side. Hate began to flow through her, live a never ending source of power. It made her feel strong, like she could do anything in this one moment.

_"Rey, don't do this, just look at what you're doing." _Ben says _"Please, you know this is wrong."_

_"What was the difference when you did it?" _Rey says _"You wanted the very same power I have."_

_"I never wanted power!" _Ben replies _"I never wanted power. I was lied to, manipulated. I was made to believe that everything I knew and loved was a lie. I was made to believe the words Snoke said. The same words that Palpatine used to get you to turn. He must have influenced you."_

_"My grandfather was a powerful man." _Rey says _"He ruled the galaxy, and he was powerful. That is where my blood flows. It's no wonder I instantly went for the Dark Side, it's where I belong."_

_"That's where you're wrong." _Ben replies _"I know you, Rey. This is not you."_

_"You think you know everything about me." _Rey says rolling her eyes

_"I've been inside your head, Rey." _Ben says _"I know you as you know yourself. Yet, I see more, things you don't acknowledge, or see. I see the good in you."_

_"Nothing will stop me now." _Rey smirks

_"Feel the light within you, it's always been there." _Ben says in one last ditch to bring Rey back

Rey looks amused and swings her lightsaber at Ben once more, but Ben avoids it.

_"So be it." _Ben sighs to himself as he grips his lightsaber tightly in his hand and finally swings out at Rey.

Rey is quick to block, but Ben comes at her again.

Around Ben and Rey the Resistance and the Empire Sith Troopers are in a heated blaster fight. The Sith Troopers weren't too hard to kill, it was the ones that had jetpacks that were a pain. Finn was trying to pick off the ones with jetpacks, they'll be easier to aim at since he's not on a speeder this time.  
He's definitely having better luck this time, Jet Troopers begin to fall from the sky, their jetpacks exploding as they fall. One Jet Troopers jetpack malfunctioned, sending him flying into another Jet Trooper before finally exploding and taking the both down.

Poe was leading a team of X-Wings to take out the Tie Fighters that screeched along the skies of Endor. A noise that's known far too well on this planet. On most planets, the sound of Tie's approaching inspires fear, but here it doesn't seem to do much difference. The Tie's fire upon the Resistance fighters but they're all prepared for this. The team of X-Wings begin to separate as the battle in the sky races on. Everything seemed to be going well, Tie's were falling quickly. It didn't seem that hard. Poe began to wonder why. He wondered if something else was in store, but quickly told himself he was overthinking things.

Ben and Rey are still fighting, both have become rather tired, but neither is giving up. Rey musters up as much anger as she had left to fuel her once more. She got to her feet slowly and prepared herself.  
Ben closed his eyes and reached for the Force. He was reaching to the Jedi before. He had tried so many times to do this and failed. This one last time, he had to try.

_Be with_ me Ben thought to himself. _Be with me_

There were a few moments of silence, Ben was about to give up until..

_"This is your moment, Ben, take it."_ Mace Windu's voice is heard.

Ben's eyes shot open, and he looked behind him. Right there stood Mace Windu.

_"Bring balance to the Force, Ben" _Anakin Skywalker, his grandfather appears next to Mace.

_"Ben, you are strong, and smart. It's your time to rise." _Luke Skywalker appears, a warm smile on his face.

_"Strong in the Force, you are." _Master Yoda appears looking up at Ben _"Embrace it, you must."_

_"We well be with you..." _Leia appears, dressed in white, looking as she always did. _"Always"_

Ben couldn't help but smile. Stood before him were just a few of the many great Jedi who came before. They stood in front of him, telling him that they stand by him, they're giving him strength. Leia nods her head at Ben. Leia knew what Ben had to do, she hoped it would never happen, but it was the right thing to do for the galaxy.  
Ben took a deep breath and nodded back at his mother, before turning around to face Rey once more.

Rey seemed surprised, she never saw the Jedi from before in person, she only heard their voices. Why did they come to him visually? Rey was curious, yet didn't care much to find out. The Jedi from before disappeared. They couldn't be seen but Ben felt their power all around him. He felt the connection the Force had with every living thing, the power of the Jedi helped him delve deeper into the force than he has before. Ben let the Force flow through him, giving him the strength to keep going, to bring balance, to save the galaxy. When he was ready, he opened his eyes to see Rey stood waiting for him. Ben looked at Rey and stood tall. The Jedi had given him a chance to fight again and he was not planning to mess this up.

Ben brought his lightsaber up in front of him and took a defensive stance. he knew Rey would attack him in any moment now, but she was never going to expect what would happen next. Ben Solo was determined not to lose this fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Rey and Ben were ready to face off. Just as Ben had predicted, Rey didn't waste time and quickly went to attack. As she came close, Ben ducked and spun around to avoid her attack. Ben stood up and he was now stood behind Rey, as she turned he used the Force to knock her over. Rey dropped her lightsaber and was unable to reach it. She looked at Ben, wondering if he would really do it, for the galaxy like he claims. Ben stood over Rey, his lightsaber pointed toward her.

_"Are you really going to do it?" _Rey asks in a taunting voice.

Ben refuses to answer her. She already knows he doesn't want to do it, she's messing with his head. He wouldn't let her in. Ben moved his lightsaber closer to Rey. Letting her know he was going to do it. Rey used the Force and grabbed her lightsaber, she began to jump up and attack Ben when a blaster shot came from behind Ben. It hit Rey and she hit the floor.

Taken by surprise, Ben turned to see Finn stood behind him. Finn had been the one to fire the shot on Rey.

_"You okay?" _Finn asks Ben

_"I'm good.." _Ben replies _"Uh.. are you okay? After that?"_

_"I'm fine. I did what had to be done." _Finn sighs

Ben turns back to Rey, who's barely alive. He approaches and kneels next to her.

_"Things could have been different, Rey." _Ben says softly _"I tried to save you, but I couldn't save you if you didn't want to save yourself. I turned because I didn't want to feel that pain anymore. That's not what you wanted. I'm sorry, Rey."_

_"You knew deep inside that I couldn't be saved, so why did you keep trying?" _Rey asks weakly

_"Because I had hope. I believed in you, I held out hope that you would turn." _Ben replies _"But sadly hope can't fix everything."_

Rey laughed a little and closed her eyes. The small smile on her face slowly faded and her breathing finally stopped. The shot was lethal, there was no surviving that. Ben looked upon Rey, as tears began to form. There she lay, lifeless and alone. Ben wished he could take her place, but look where that got him. After a moment, Ben slowly gets to his feet and wipes the tears away. He turns back to Finn and begins walking toward him.

_"She's gone.." _Ben says in a voice that's almost a whisper

Finn doesn't say anything but is visibly upset. Sith Troopers begin a retreat and the Resistance head back to their own base. Poe uses comms to contact the Falcon to get an update of what happened on the ground.

_"So, what happened down there? The Sith Troopers left Pretty quick!" _Poe asks

Everyone stays silent for a moment, they know someone had to answer, but no one really wanted to tell him. Ben decides he is going to break the silence and deliver the news.

_"S-she...Rey..is gone..." _Ben barely finds the words. He chokes up a bit just saying it.

_"We really couldn't save her?" _Poe becomes upset

Ben silently shakes his head. _"I tried" _Ben's voice was almost a whisper

_"We did what we had to do." _Poe sighs _"Come on, let's get home."_

Everything is silent in the Falcon on the trip home. No one really knows what to say, and it seemed to affect Ben a lot more. He cared about her. He was adamant he could save her, like she saved him. She gave him a chance when no one else really wanted to. Rey made Ben see the truth, beyond the lies of Snoke. Why couldn't he save her? Why is it when it was his turn to help Rey, he couldn't. Ben felt guilty but at the same time he didn't know what else to do.

Once arriving back at base, the team exited the Falcon quietly and met with the Rest of the Resistance who too were just arriving back at base. The news already has gone around and its clear many are saddened that Rey couldn't be saved. No matter how many times he was reassured, Ben refused to believe that there was nothing else he could have done but deep down he knew the truth.

Ben breaks away from the rest of the team to take time for himself. He didn't feel like being around anyone right now. Ben found a nice grassy spot next to the base and slumped down and leant his back on the balls of the base, looking up at the sky. So many things ran through his head at once. Was it the right choice? Could more have been done to save Rey? Would she really have destroyed everything she worked so hard to build? Ben wasn't sure about any of it right now. Ben sighs deeply and closes his eyes. He leans his head against the wall of the base and reaches for the Force, hoping it would help clear his unsettled mind, help him find some peace in all the chaos. Ben didn't know if peace could exist through the chaos of his mind but he had to try. Everything soon went silent. The rustle of the trees in the breeze and the birds soon faded away until there was nothing but pure silence. He took a few minutes, without moving before eventually opening his eyes and lifting his head once more.

He takes in the sights around him. The blue skies, the grass and trees shifting slightly in the warm breeze. Ben takes a moment to appreciate being able to see the world again, he hoped one day she would get the same chance. He had to hold out some hope for her. He wasn't entirely giving up yet. Maybe he'd get a chance to see her, maybe she wouldn't be on the dark side any more. It was a stretch, but all he did was hope.

After a while, Ben pulled himself up off the floor, let the breeze wash over him once more before heading into the base and meeting up with the others for dinner. Ben collects his meal and pulls up a seat across from Finn.

_"Hey buddy, how you doing?" _Finn asks shooting a small smile toward Ben

_"I'm okay." _Ben lies a little. He wasn't ready for anyone to know his feeling of guilt yet. It was too soon.

_"I wanted to make sure as i noticed you went off on your own pretty quickly after we landed." _Finn replies _"To be honest I wasn't sure if you were joining us tonight."_

_"Of course I'd join you. We all need each other right now." _Ben says _"I just needed a few minutes to clear my head."_

_"Of course. What you had to do...that was hard." _Finn says sympathetically _"I don't know if I could have done it."_

_"I nearly didn't. I second guessed what I was doing, wondering if going through with it was the right choice." _Ben replies

_"You did the right thing. We couldn't possibly do more. we've tried to save her so many times." _Poe speaks up _"When Rey was trying so hard to save you, you showed progress, you made it clear you could and would turn. Doing the same for Rey didn't work. Would it be because of her link to the dark side already?"_

_"No, I don't think so. Why would I have gone to the dark side if my blood line is of the light?" _Ben says

_Ah, but see, you're family are a little different. Yes you're born of light, but there's like a point in every generation where one feels the dark side and follows it for some time." _Poe says _"So maybe she only followed where her destiny took her, like yours did."_

_"Just hate to think that this was her destiny, you know?" _Ben says

_"You and I both." _Poe replies _"But we just have to accept that some peoples destinies can't be changed."_

_"I don't understand why some people can't change their own destiny." _Finn says

_"Because some people are alive for a certain purpose, and no matter what you do, once they fulfil their destiny; they're not needed anymore." _Ben replies _"It sounds horrible I know, but I can't think of why else today went the way it did."_

_"Well unless it wasn't supposed to happen today, then we will know soon enough ." _Poe replies.

seems like Poe tried to keep hope that Rey would come back or it turn out she never died. No one could blame him for feeling that way.

After such a long day everyone thought it was best to get some rest.

Ben entered his quarters and kicked off his boots with a sigh. He sat on the end of the bed and let himself fall backwards onto the bed. He let the day's events wash over him, letting it finally sink in. He kept his pain inside, he didn't want anyone to see. Everyone else had enough to deal with and didn't need to burden them more. He needed to be strong for the Resistance. So when he's alone, he let's the events wash over him, he let's himself truly feel. He knew what bottling up his feelings can do. Last time it led him to the dark side. He wasn't going to let that happen again so he decided to let his feelings out in healthier manner. After a while, he got changed and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes thought of Rey. He hoped, secretly begged even, that she'd return. Everything around d him soon faded into darkness as he fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the day mentally and physically.


End file.
